Bruised
by wintershine
Summary: Kendall likes to mark his territory. Logan doesn't usually mind. Quick one-shot, done by request.


"How much time do we have?" Logan asked, stepping into Kendall's dressing room and clicking the lock on the handle.

Kendall glanced down at his watch. "I have to block a scene with James in twenty minutes. After that?"

Logan shook his head. "Me and Erin have to film our next breakup."

"Damn it," Kendall said, frustrated. "Well come here! Let's not waste these twenty minutes."

Logan grinned as Kendall scooted over, making room for him on the couch and pulling him into a kiss. Logan smiled into it, not minding when Kendall slid his hands up into his hair and messing it up; he'd have to get someone to fix it later, but he didn't mind because the shivers running down his spine made it all worthwhile.

He leaned back and pulled Kendall with him, both of them sucking in breaths as their mouths parted momentarily. Kendall broke away and pressed a trail of hot kisses down the side of Logan's neck, starting at his jaw and moving to a spot below his ear and down to his collarbone. Logan panted and tried not to squirm beneath him, but as Kendall slid his hands underneath Logan's shirt, Logan groaned and tried to pull him closer so that their bodies were flush against each other.

All too soon there was a knock on Kendall's door, causing both boys to freeze in their tracks, silently thanking God that Logan had had the presence of mind to lock the door when he stepped inside.

"Kendall, they're ready for you on set! You're on in three," called a voice from the other side of the door.

"Fuck," Kendall cursed under his breath. "Be right there!" He yelled back. "Sorry we have to cut this short," he whispered, planting one more kiss on Logan's lips before sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

For the next few hours on set, all Logan could think about was Kendall and how his lips felt against his skin, how their bodies fit perfectly together, the feel of his soft blonde hair beneath his fingertips, and the scratch of his stubble across his chin. It was driving him crazy and it took every ounce of focus he had to get through his scene with Erin.

When he went back to his own dressing room, waiting until his next scene, he laid back on the couch, under the impression that Kendall was filming with Ciara and Challen. So when Kendall walked in, it was a pleasant surprise.

"There was a problem with one of the set pieces," he explained, joining Logan and resuming their earlier position. "So they decided to do James and Carlos' scene instead."

"No complaints here," Logan grinned.

Logan rolled his head to the side, giving Kendall better access to his neck as the blonde boy continued to tease him by licking a trail and pulling away every so often.

"C'mere," Logan whined, hooking one leg over Kendall's in order to keep him close.

"Not going anywhere," Kendall sighed, kissing Logan on the lips before slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Kendall's fingers found themselves at the neck of Logan's shirt, nimbly unbuttoning the buttons one by one as they trailed down his chest stomach, Logan inhaling deeply as he went. Kendall dipped back down, nipping at Logan's neck and causing him to emit a small yelp.

"Ah, shit, Kendall," Logan breathed, his eyes falling closed as Kendall continued sucking on the sensitive spot. "Wait," he said, his voice stronger as he realized what Kendall what was doing.

"What?" Kendall asked innocently. "I'm just leaving you something to remember me by."

"You can't," Logan said. "We have the pool scene. Everyone will see. And I do _not _feel like explaining to the entire cast and crew why I'll need an extensive visit to the makeup chair to cover it up."

"Relax," Kendall replied smoothly, kissing his neck again. "Pool scene isn't until the end of the week. They'll fade by then and no one will ever know."

Kendall smirked and went back to work, Logan's resistance waning under the feeling of Kendall's bare skin against his.

It was an odd mix of pleasure and pain as Kendall left a series of dark marks across Logan's neck and collar. He could feel Kendall's teeth and lips and tongue all at once, his mouth working expertly to mark Logan as his and his alone.

"_Fuck," _Logan moaned quietly as Kendall pushed his pelvis down into his own, both of them growing warmer as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Shh," Kendall soothed him, kissing him softly, his hand resting on Logan's belt buckle.

"_Kendall." _It wasn't a plea or whine this time; it was a command. The taller boy obliged and unbuckled the belt before slipping his hand beneath the waist band of Logan's boxers.

A sharp knock sounded at Logan's door.

"Change of plans," yelled the crew member sent to deliver the message. "We're shooting the pool scene in fifteen! You need to be on set in ten minutes, Logan!"

Logan sat up so quickly that Kendall was thrown to the floor, trying his hardest not to look amused as an annoyed Logan looked in the mirror. His hair was a wreck and there were several dark bruises formed on the sides of his neck and on his collar. He glared down at Kendall, who looked away in order not to laugh out loud.

"I hate you," Logan rolled his eyes.

"You love me," Kendall grinned back.

Logan couldn't hold back a smile. "Yeah. Fine."


End file.
